The Agents Of SHIELD
by EleftheriaTristanian
Summary: Serena,Romanoff and S.H.I.E.L.D are really busy keeping Loki with the help of the Avengers. Loki is kept away in a cell but he manages to escape with the tesseract. Just added a new character,Serena and you can see things from her eyes. (added some new scenes)


"I'm waiting for orders, sir". The whole place was covered in blood. "Find immediately Romanoff. The Hulk is released". "I'm on the way, sir". The ship of S.H.I.E.L.D was under attack. Everyone knew something was wrong with that "Loki". Rogers had informed her that he surrendered himself. Of course they had to expect something like that but everyone was so busy because of that artifact, the Tesseract. She should have known his true targets from the beginning, but Loki confused her a lot with his words. Fooled her. 4 hours ago… "Mr. Banner, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so many things about you". Bruce Banner looked at Serena Steels confused. "Things like that I'm turning to a gigantic green monster?" "I've also heard of that, Mr. Banner, but I must say that I am more impressed by your knowledge in gamma rays". She smiled at him for a second. "Thank you, Miss Steels. I guess you are known as the Shade. Miss Romanoff talked about you." She smirked. "Of course she did. You see Mr. Banner, me and Natasha share a common history. We both did terrible things, but in difference with Natasha, I do not regret what I've done." She always was cold with everyone. Nobody could know her true feelings because she never let them appear. Some people in S.H.I.E.L.D didn't like her because of her antisocial behavior. Nobody knows if she ever mourned about her loved ones when she killed them. Nobody knows if she even regret what she has done. All she knows is that she promised herself that she would never let anyone understand it. "Shall we go in, Mr. Banner?" she showed the way in the lab. Tony Stark was already in the lab and it was obvious he was waiting for Mr. Banner. "Mr. Stark." She said. "Serena". She didn't like being called by her first name but Stark would never understand that. "You must be Mr. Banner". Tony got closer to Banner and waved their hands. "I should leave because I was called by Mr. Fury. See you later Mr. Banner, Mr. Stark". "Bye Shady" She looked at him angrily and she headed to the central room. "Oh Serena, you came." Maria Hill came to her place. "Agent Hill, Steels come here" Agent Fury seemed desperate and upset. Serena was sure that something was bothering him. "What's wrong, sir?" Maria asked. "I'm sure that's something is wrong with that so called God. I mean Loki. I had a conversation with him before and he troubles me." "And what do you need sir?" Serena finally asked. "I need you to keep an eye on him, Steels. No offense, but you are the only person that can't be affected since your behavior is…can stand in any difficulty." She didn't need him to know that because she already knew who she really was and she had accepted herself the way she is. "No, sir, there's no offense. I understand. Maybe I'm a cold person but I am loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D and I won't let you down, sir." Apparently Fury seemed fine with this because he knew Serena would never let S.H.I.E.L.D down. She was only 25 and she had proved her loyalty. "I have no doubt Shade." Shield's security walked Serena to Loki's prison. She was curious about him and she wanted to know how a person like him made Fury so desperate. He must have doubts about him. As she does. She got into the room and approached the god in a serious mood. Her appearance was so respectful that no one could talk back to her. Her hair was tied tight and she was wearing a shield's uniform, just like all the armed agents there. She crossed her arms and sat. The security guards left. "What brings you here?" that was her question to him. Loki took a look at her and he started walking around his cage with his hands back. "You must be the Shade, a daring name I must say" He was being sarcastic but Serena didn't care. She was heartless. This is what her sister had said before she killed her. "I'm waiting for a serious answer." He stood still and he turned his face to hers. He looked really creepy. She didn't know what would follow so she was trying not to show any weaknesses. "And why are you here? Do you really believe I'll answer your question?" he laughed. "Burton was right. You are really senseless. But…what made you like this? It must be really painful killing your own family, isn't it?" She really wanted to punch his face and rip out his heart, but she knew how to balance her emotions. She felt no guilt about the loss of her family. "I do not regret anything. If you know all these, you'll know the reasons I did it." He started laughing sarcastically again. "Lies!" His voice was louder now. "You killed them for your own satisfaction. You enjoy murdering, don't you?". Serena didn't stop looking at him in her serious mood. Obviously he was trying to break her. Then she thought that he can't break what is already broken. She stood up and headed to his "cage". She was very close to him now. Only a piece of glass was separating them "Maybe I did, but I won't apologize to you." Her voice's tone didn't change. Loki stood in front of her and he placed his left hand on the glass. "Do you have a home, Serena?" Obviously Burton had said everything to Loki. "Shield is my home". Her hands were behind her back. "I mean a real home…". "I don't need one. Unlike you I have Shield to protect me from idiots, like you. Forgive me for this expression. Also, I believe that you should have felt the way I did. How was it when you had learnt you're a bastard, Mr. Loki?" Loki stepped back. Her question shocked him for a second. Then anger and hate took over him. This time he punched the glass. Serena continued responding with her heartless voice. Like an alive robot. "You always come second, Loki. You'll never understand. You claim to be clever and an ideal king. We both know you can't rule your own home, how are you supposed to rule an entire planet. You are a useless person. Not even a true God. You are lost in your own lies...pathetic." Serena had won this battle. He was crashed by her sayings. "You…I promise you death…a tormenting death. I'll make you suffer in front of your so called Shield friends." Serena smiled at him and whispered "See you in Hell". "Burton said everything to Loki about us. I'm sure that the scepter Mr. Banner studies did something to him." Serena was walking beside Natasha. "Burton?" "I'm sorry Natasha. We'll get him back. I ensure you that when I have the chance, I'll kill Loki myself." Suddenly a hand grabbed Serena's neck on the wall. "Don't you dare touch my brother." A tall blonde man, with a weird outfit appeared out of nowhere. Serena kicked Thor, grabbed his arm and hit his back with her legs. Thor fell. "Another Asgardian. How many of you are here anyway?" Thor stood up and lifted up his hammer. «Your words, lady sounded like a threat." Serena smiled back at him "It's not a threat. It's a warning." "Stark, report" said Serena. Tony turned. "Sissy my dear, how much we've missed you. You look stunning." Serena totally ignored the nicknames that Tony has given to her. "Dr. Banner, report please" She stood right beside him. "I'm working on it Steels…and here we go". The time Banner was showing his findings, Fury came into the laboratory. "What are you doing Mr. Stark?" Stark moved away from the computer. He was facing Fury. "Ah, kind of wondering the same thing about you." Fury seemed confused. Serena was wondering what Stark's thinking. «You're supposed to be locating the tesseract" Mr. Fury seemed really upset."Yeah, actually the models were unlocked. The system is open. We get a hit, we'll have the location of the gamma rays from one and a half mile" said Banner. Stark was sitting on a chair in front of the computer. "Yeah so we won't have any problem….what's phase two?" Serena and Natasha knew only about the phase two and she was shocked that Stark mentioned it. The same time Rogers got into the laboratory with a latest technology weapon. These were the weapons that SHIELD was inventing from the unlimited power of the tesseract. How did he find them? "Phase two is Shield using the cube making weapons; sorry guys, computer is really slow for me." Serena was just standing there and watching the whole thing. "We just gather whatever is related to the tesseract, this doesn't mean that…" Stark interrupted Fury's speech. "I'm sorry Nick what were you saying?" Tony Stark showed to Nick the models inside the computer. These were Serena's data. How did he have access to that…That moment Natasha got in with Thor. "They know about the Phase 2?" Banner was confused. So was Stark. "You knew Natasha?" "Serena knows too". Everybody stared at Serena. "Indeed". "That's not the subject right now. Loki manipulates you. You need to be careful Dr." Banner didn't seem to care about Natasha's sayings. "She speaks true, Mr. Banner. Loki is very clever." said Serena. Banner ignored Natasha and Serena and he asked again Fury about the weapons. "Because of him!" Nick Fury was pointing Thor. Thor was in wonder. "Me?" "Yes. Last year earth had a visitor from another planet, in a small town. Their weapons are far more developed than ours. That attack was a big disaster for that town" That was a really big catastrophe. Earth wasn't that safe anymore. «My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor was trying to defend his situation and his place among the humans. «But you are not the only people out there, are you…? And you are not the only threat". Thor stood in front of him. "If you possess the tesseract it is a signal for all the other races that you are ready for a high formed war" Serena couldn't stand all that noise. She was sure they will start fighting. "Stop!" Nobody heard her. She got out of the laboratory, heading to the central room. A minute later she heard an explosion. Someone was attacking the ship. She ran through the hallway to Loki. She knew someone was about to release him. It seems like Thor had the same idea with Serena. He was already there "No!" Thor was into the cage. Loki seemed to achieve to fool him. "Emotion" she thought. It's weakness. "Should we test that?". Phil just got in. What is he doing, is he mad? Thor started screaming "NO!" Phil was dead. She knew she had to do something before it's too late. She got out of her hiding spot and she attacked. "No" she said. Loki had pushed the button. Thor fell. He just let him fall, his own brother. But what does he knows. Serena had killed her whole family. But she has just started to realize that she was dealing with a god. Fear took over her veins. "Emotion" she said, "Is such a weakness". Loki came closer to her with the scepter. "Isn't it...by the way I always keep my promises." Loki attacked her with his scepter. Serena fell and grabbed his scepter "Not this time." They were both grabbing the scepter when it finally hit Serena. "You…you're very useful, maybe I should recruit you in my team…or maybe kill you". He tried to take control of her with the scepter, just like what he did with Hawkeye. The last second she managed to get away from his hands but it was too late. His followers grabbed Serena and managed to immobilize her. "You're a monster!". Serena looked down, letting her hair fall in front of her face. She had a plan. "We are falling sir!" Agent Hill words uncovered her fear. "We've lost an engine." Agent Fury was worried. "No we are not. Call Stark." Agent Hill didn't hesitate. "Yes, sir." Fury ran to an Agent's computer and checked the engines. They were in a really bad condition. "Sir?" He stood up and looked some of his agents. He was truly desperate. "Kill them." "Kill them!" Loki started killing every agent, till Fury showed up. "Stop what you're doing, Loki, and we'll spare your life." Loki didn't seem to care about him. He attacked senselessly. Serena had the chance to flee. She punched the two men and let them fall down. Then she headed to Fury. Loki had escaped. "I'm waiting for orders, sir". The whole place was covered in blood. "Find immediately Romanoff. The Hulk is released". "I'm on the way, sir." Serena started running. Dead bodies were everywhere. Some were friends, some were nothing. She felt nothing. She kept going to the central room. "The Hulk?" she asked an agent. "We sent him away. He fell but he'll be fine. Agent Hill told me." "What about the engines?" "Stark took care of them, sir…eh I mean Agent Steels." That was a surprise. "Well, seems like Stark proved himself useful." "Did you have any doubts, Serena?" Stark showed up out of nowhere. His suit was damaged. "I always do Mr. Stark." She kept her voice low. "Now you'll excuse me, we have a world to save and a paranoid to get rid of." Serena was heading to the healing room. She was bleeding. She started fainting. Everything started to fade and she tried to hold onto the wall. Black. "Are you ok?" She opened her eyes but she didn't have a clear image of the place or the faces, but that voice…"Natasha." Her voice was very weak. "What happened? I was bleeding and everything went black." "You fainted" .Her face was calm. Of course she did. She lost a lot of blood because of that bastard and his men. Serena tried to stand up but Natasha didn't let her. "You should stay here and heal." "No." she responded spontaneously. "I won't and you know that." Natasha worried. "We found out where Loki is and now we are going to stop this madness." Serena stood up and started seeking for her clothes. Her body was still hurt, but she didn't care. "You're not coming!" Natasha was serious. "Stop me." Natasha was aware of her stubbornness and she kept insisting. Serena was so sick of her sayings. "Fine, I'll stay here. But if you need a backup, count on me". Natasha was satisfied with her final decision and she left the healing room with Burton. "Is he ok?" she asked Natasha, but Burton interrupted her. "Yes I am." Serena smiled back at them "Good luck!" The ship landed on earth, outside NY. Everyone headed to Stark's place where Loki was using the tesseract to open an entrance to his army. There were two SHIELD guards outside her healing room. She opened the window, took her clothes, and went back to her bed. "Help, guards!" Serena hid under the bed waiting for the guards. "Where is she? Why is the window open?" "Someone must have took her away, let's go find her before Mr. Fury learn about it". Serena waited for a minute. They were gone. She left her hiding spot and got out of her room. She took everything she needed. Weapons of course and poisoned darts. Her weapons were in Banner's laboratory, where Loki's scepter was. She checked the scepter's place. "Yes, yes that's it!" she needed to leave immediately. She knew how to stop him. None was out there. She rid a motorbike and headed to NYC. She had to go to Stark's building where Loki was using the tesseract to open an entrance for his alien army. Two minutes later she could recognize Stark's building, even its damaged version. Everything was collapsing. Helicopters were taking over the place. Police, forces and…what were these? The alien army? Was it too late? She kept driving for two minutes but suddenly she saw that the road was no more. She left the motorbike and ran. She helped people to escape, killed some alien creatures. They were really disgusting. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she spontaneously pointed him with her weapon. "Burton?" He pulled an arrow and hit that time an alien soldier. "What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be healing" Serena avoided his sayings. "I need to get up there! We need to stop him; I know how to do it. We need his scepter. Only his scepter can close the gate. It takes power from the tesseract". Burton stood still thinking. "Will you help me?" she finally asked. Burton looked in her eyes and agreed. "I'll kill whoever stops you. Now run!". Serena climbed up the ruins so she could reach an alien vehicle. "I got you, keep going!" yelled Burton. A vehicle was coming to her place. She jumped the right moment when Burton had shot the alien rider. She took control of the vehicle, but she had no idea how to ride it. She pushed every button and finally she was on air. "At last!" She headed to Stark's building top and landed the vehicle outside. That's Hulk! She ran to him but it was too late. Hulk jumped to a gigantic…creature. Something was shining in Stark's place. The scepter. Serena didn't hesitate and grabbed the scepter before someone else would take it. Suddenly Natasha appeared. "I TOLD YOU TO stay back!" Serena tried to explain herself but she had more important things to do right now. "Natasha this scepter can stop the tesseract." "I know, that's why I am here. Hand me the scepter and stay safe!". Serena's wounds were getting worse. She could barely walk. She got into Stark's so she could hide herself from these monsters, but someone else was also there. Serena started laughing. "I told you this is going to end, little god" . Loki was on the ground. He couldn't move. She was sure Mr. Banner was responsible for this. Serena found a rope and tied Loki's hands. He was in pain and he couldn't talk. "Just stay there, we'll deal with you later" She managed to find a first aid kit at Stark's and she used it. "You…will die…All." She laughed again "just stop" she said "you are such a victim, I should have killed you. You're lucky your brother asked me not to." Loki glanced at me. His eyes were widen. "He did what?" Serena stayed away from him just in case he wanted to escape. "Yes mate, you think that because YOU hate your brother, he does the same? Have a little respect." Loki really seemed frustrated. Then he smirked. "My brother is so pathetic. He really believes in us. But please let him know that he is no brother to me." Serena didn't actually care for all this family Loki-Thor thing. She just stays out of it. "That's your problem, tell it yourself." His eyes were lost. He was thinking? "I don't think I'll be here." He tried to stand up but Serena didn't hesitate and pushed him back. "You go nowhere and I told you already, you little man. I'm not going to kill you…at least not now". "I never said you would" Loki seemed serious. So serious. Creepily serious to be honest. She had no idea what he meant so she just stopped talking. 


End file.
